


A Break from the Party

by YoshiClouds



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Girls Kissing, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiClouds/pseuds/YoshiClouds
Summary: Princess Peach goes out on the balcony to take a break from the Mushroom Kingdom's annual winter party. Unexpectedly, someone she's had a crush on for a long time comes out to see her.
Relationships: Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 9





	A Break from the Party

The far side of Peach's castle ballroom had a set of wide, shuttered double-doors that led out onto a balcony. She approached the doors, just barely avoiding a herd of gleeful Toads who were flailing red and green gift-wrapping. Peach sighed, and finally made it to the doors. She passed through them.

Cold air rushed over her long, yellow hair as she exited and closed the door behind her. It closed with a fwoosh, and all the sounds of the party faded into nothing more than a low mumble.

It… was a big party. She had sent invitations everywhere: to her friends; to her enemies; to her subjects. And a lot of them had made it to the Mushroom Kingdom, where they had in store for them a night of winter festivities.

Peach was grateful. But, despite how amazing it was to have everyone here, the festive energy was a lot to handle.

She had become so tired. So incredibly tired.

She just had to get away from it for a bit.

* * *

Eventually, Peach heard a _CLUNK_ as the balcony door opened behind her. The voices of her Mario and Luigi briefly escaped.

“Oh, there you are,” said Mayor Pauline, sniffling. “Sorry, my nose… Bowser's portabella curry is really something. Guh… and to think I'm considering getting a second plate.” The mayor stopped when she noticed how exhausted Peach looked. “Oh—are you OK out here, Princess?”

Peach giggled. “Yes, I'm okay, Your Honor. Just taking a much-needed break.”

“Oh,” said Pauline. “All tuckered out? I'll, um, get out of your hair then.”

“No, it's okay. Stay with me a bit. I've been meaning to talk to you. … It's a beautiful snowy night, isn't it?”

“… Yeah. It really is.” Pauline walked over to where Peach was.

They both leaned against the railing and looked across the lake at the dark rooftops of Toad Town. Snow floated freely in the air. A frozen body of water stretched out between the castle and Toad Town, reflecting the moon like a white coin on its surface. It gave the land a motionless, isolated feel. It was as if the entire kingdom was dormant. Trails of chimney smoke wafted up from Toad Town, and traced around the caps of tall cylindrical mountains.

It was just the kind of snowy atmosphere that Peach needed. Somewhere to just think and forget the craziness of the winter party.

But, Peach couldn't ignore the elephant in the room.

She had harbored a crush on Pauline since the first day they had met in Metro Kingdom. She had just never had the nerve to act on it, so it never went anywhere. What's more, she wasn't sure if Pauline was even aware of it. This crush—this attraction—was the main reason why she had invited Pauline to this party. She wanted to approach the mayor and talk to her about it. Explain everything. Well, here she was.

“I'm really happy you came all the way here for this party,” said Peach. She glanced shyly at Pauline, who towered above her.

Pauline smiled and winked, displaying her purple eyeshadow. “I wouldn't have missed it for the world.”

Peach's face felt warmer. “Thank you.”

“And what a night it's been.” Pauline's breath turned to steam as she chuckled. “Bowser's kid is _wrecking_ everybody at Mario Kart in there.”

“Oh no… They got out the video games?”

“Yeah. I might have to go in there and show the kid who's boss though. Hmm…” Pauline shrugged. “Eh, actually, I might not be able to. I have to leave soon.” She looked down at her watch and, upon seeing it, wheezed.

“Aren't you lodging in Toad Town tonight? Like Mario and Luigi?”

“No, sadly I can't.” She shook her head. “Council meeting in the morning, and I've got two cats waiting for me back my apartment in NDC. Gotta catch a plane as soon as the party's over.”

“Oh.” Peach looked down. “I feel bad for forcing you to come, then, especially since you have to go immediately.”

“No, don't feel bad, Princess. I'm glad I came. I really am.”

“Yes, you came,” said Peach. She looked up at the tall mayor directly, enduring the flakes of snow falling directly in her face. “And that means more than you know. I wish I had a way to properly thank you.”

“Don't worry about it Princess. I'm just happy to be here.”

Peach smiled. It was just how she had expected. Pauline was too humble to want anything from her.

Pauline crossed her arms and twirled her long, brown hair in her finger. “On second thought… I can think of one way you could thank me. But I'm not sure…”

“Oh, you thought of something?”

“Yeah, um… How about… a kiss?”

Peach's arms flew to her left and right. “A kiss!?”

“Yeah! I mean, if that's alright. I've wanted to for a long time, but just never been able to ask.”

“Oh. Well… If you really mean it, I must oblige, right?”

“Wait, you'd really do that?”

“Why not?” Peach tried to play this cool. She closed her eyes and turned her head up and away. “So, Your Honor. You are… requesting a kiss from me?” As cool as she tried to be, though, she still felt the hair on her neck stand up, and her stomach turn into butterflies.

Pauline couldn't speak, and just nodded..

“Very well,” Peach said. She was felt like she was dancing in her own mind. She had long dreamed about a moment like this, and now it was really happening! All those fantasies, all those months, and now she was right here. “If that is how I can thank you for coming to my party… and I find it agreeable… then, it's what I should do, right?” She nodded as if to reassure herself. “Yes. I will kiss you.”

Pauline watched as Peach walked closer.

“You'll have to lean down here, though,” said Peach. “If I'm to kiss your face, that is.”

“Huh? Oh, right.” Pauline swept her hair out of her eyes and leaned down.

The princess pressed a gloved hand onto the side of Pauline's face, and looked deep into her blue eyes. “I've dreamed of this for a long time,” whispered Peach.

Then, cautiously, she pressed her lips to Pauline's. They stood still at first, savoring the moment, but after a few moments, they gently pulled each other close and held each other.

Snow continued to fall around them as they enjoyed the moment.

Peach discovered that, despite her tiredness, she felt endlessly loved out here in the cold. She had her mayor. The party could wait.


End file.
